SGT or the Secret Trio
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: There are three people who have a secret, only a select few know what it is. This is when they want to tell the world their secret. How will everyone react? Some FrUk PruCan Spamano. Gonna get a better pic later. HELP WITH GENRE! Updates whenever I can.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so I wrote this... I am obsessed with the thought of Nyotalia... So I made this, can't tell you more without giving anything away, I already gave too much out...**

**Twins are going to have twin telepathy... Why? I can't see Twins without it!**

'Italian twins'

'_American twins_'

'**England and Wales**'

'_text_'

**Couples:**

**PruCan, protective, brotherly America**

**FrUK, protective, brotherly Wales**

**Spamano, protective, brotherly North Italy/Veniciano**

**Also England and Wales are twins, Wales name is Eric. Why? CUZ I CAN!**

**I don't own Hetalia, cuz if I did it won't be as good!**

**Summery:**

**There are three countries, with the same secret. Only those three and their twin brothers know and a small selective group, but what if the world finds out?**

**Chapter 1: Secret at Stake?**

"But-" America started, but was cut off by his twin, Canada.

"I am going to England's house America!" Canada whisper yelled at America.

America sighed, when Canada got like this there is no stopping him. "Fine!" America yelled for no reason, "But why bro?"

"I need to talk about something to do with the Commonwealth." Canada lied. It was just a meeting with the SG or 'secret' trio, that is what they call themselves. Why, Canada, England and South Italy, have a big secret they are hiding from the world. There are only a few people who know it. America only know Canada's not England nor South Italy's. Wales knows about England's not Canada nor South Italy's. North Italy only knows South Italy's not England nor Canada's. All the female nations know their secret. They do have the same secret. Their secret is...

_Buzz _Canada just got a text from England, it read '_ur l8_' Canada replied with '_bro held me up_'. Canada looked around and realized he is in an English airport, he must of unknowingly went to London, without realizing what he was doing. '_pick me up_' he sent to England. By the time England picked up Canada, he was half asleep.

"Don't just fall asleep, young lad!" England told Canada waking up the half asleep country.

England drove to his house, where South Italy was waiting in the living-room.

"Now your here, bastards, can we change?" South Italy asked, wanting to get out of the tight clothes.

"No we have to be in the special room." England said, startling the Italian. The Special Room looks like the GR, but made only for the three, in each of their homes. (**GR EXPLAINED LATER!**)

When they got to the special room, it was almost supper. Well Canada left around lunch time. To get to the special room, they have to press a certain brick, pull a certain book, and mutter the right words, in the right order, and that is only to see the door, afterwords they need to get the right key or you will be electrocuted. When they got there Canada phoned America.

"America, I will have to stay with England for about a week, the meeting is going to take longer." he told him.

"What! What if he finds out, you know." America panicked.

"Don't worry! England won't!" Canada said quickly reassuring the American.

"O.K. Call everyday bro!" America said, hanging up.

North and South Italy had a similar conversation. The trio somehow managed to get the week off, more like persuading their bosses. They went to the kitchen to cook, they cooked a meal worthy of a five star meal. To wait for the meal to cool off they went to change.

Canada took of his clothes, but left his underwear and bandages, covering his chest. He took off the bandages, so his _female_ chest was showing. Yes before you ask Canada, England and South Italy are all girls, pretending to be boys. She then put on a sports bra(**the comfiest bra in my opinion**), and a comfy outfit on, just a red hoddie and skinny jeans. Canada then took off her wig, carefully, so she doesn't touch the curl. (**IN THIS STORY FEMALE CANADA AND FEMALE ROMANO HAS A CURL**) She then put her hair up in two pigtails with pale pink ribbons.

In the room to Canada's left England changed, England changed pretty much how Canada did. Except her outfit was a blue dress, and she didn't put her hair up with ribbons. She then took off her contacts and put on glasses.

South Italy, to the right of Canada's room, did the same. Her outfit was a female version of the Male uniform she always wears, and she let her hair down but put a pink headband on.

When they got out, they sat down at the table and ate. "Thanks England." Canada thanked England for doing most of the cooking. You must be thinking, isn't England a bad cook, but when she is a boy she is bad on purpose, when she is a girl she is an amazing chef. She thinks girls are better chefs for home made meals.

They are thinking of telling the world their secret. They each had their own reasons for hiding their gender. England because she only has brothers, Canada because she wants to be remembered as herself not a girl. Girl nations get remembered by the other nations, because there aren't many girl nations. Canada is shy as a boy, so as a boy he only whispers, when she is herself she talks normally. South Italy because she wants to be stronger, if anything she is stronger as a girl than a boy, as a boy she doesn't want anyone to find out so she is mostly cowardly. None of what they want to hide it for, is really working out, so they are going to tell the world next meeting in a few days. They already packed for it, they have bags with clothes for them to wear in them, with a brush, makeup, hair elastics and other stuff like that. At lunch time they will change, and surprise the world. All the other girls know their plan.

**AT THE MEETING**

It was almost lunch time, but they heard someone talking.

"You know girl nations shouldn't exist. They are weak, and their land is easy to take, they are only good for nothing." they heard someone whisper.

"HEY! Who said that." America demanded. "If you have something to say, why don't you tell the world?"

"Alright, I said 'You know girl nations shouldn't exist. They are weak, and their land is easy to take, they are only good for nothing.' That is what I said." (**Because I can't imagine anyone saying this I am making an OC who says this**) Saudi Arabia (**One of the worst woman rights in the world**) said, angering all the girl nations, and their brothers the most.

"I know you hate woman, but don't be sexist, especially in here!" Germany scolded Saudi Arabia. Several nations silently, and secretly agreed. Canada looked at England and shook her head, they won't tell them, then she looked and South Italy and, did the same. They gave an unnoticeable nod, but France noticed England's, and Spain noticed South Italy. Prussia, who's there because Germany lost a bet, noticed what Canada did.

Prussia looked at France and Spain, who were sitting beside him, and whispered. " BTT meeting after this." The two other BTT Member's nodded. No one noticed them, except for the secretly female nations and Germany. Canada, sitting beside her brother, asked him something, but she was so quite I couldn't hear her.

(**I was thinking of ending it here, but I decided against it...**)

**LUNCH TIME**

"Get your twin to come with us, we will tell him, in GR." England told Canada at lunch. Canada nodded and looked for her twin. England told the same thing to South Italy. South Italy was looking for her brother, so she asked the potato bastard, I mean Germany, where Veniciano, was.

"ROMA!" South Italy heard the annoying tomato bastard, I mean Spaniard, call out to her. She was engulfed into a big hug by her secret crush, I mean, what the heck, why deny it, everyone knows its true anyways.

"Don't hug me you bastard!" South Italy yelled at him. She pushed him away, with anger in her eyes. North Italy came out of no where.

"Romano, why do you push, Spain?" North Italy asked his older twin sister.

"Cuz he's a bastard always trying to hug me!" she yelled out loud. "Veniciano I want to tell you something, that is very important." South Italy told her brother, then added in her mind using twin telepathy 'I's about my secret.'

"Alright Romano!" North Italy, suck it I'm calling him Veniciano, said extremely cheerful as if he didn't hear what his sister told him through twin telepathy. 'Why can't you tell me later Romana?' Veniciano asked using Telapathty.

"Let's go!" South Italy, to long gonna call her Romana or Romano, said angrily, grabbing his wrists and dragging Veniciano away. 'It's not just me who wants to tell you something.'

Spain followed the twins to where they are going, but did it where no one saw him.

**A FEW MINUTES ****EARLIER**

"America." Canada whispered to her brother, when she saw him.

"Dude what was that? I heard something call my name! I hope it isn't a ghost!" America yelled out, The 'awesome trio' were making plans to go to the bar tonight.

'_AMERICA IT'S ME NOT A GHOST! NOW I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!_' Canada shouted to him using their twin telepathy, making America jump a little, no one noticed except Prussia. Prussia smirked and looked around, he saw Canada looking at America. "America!" She tried a little louder.

"OH Canadia! I didn't see you!" America yelled out.

"I need to talk to you." Canada whispered. '_It's about you know what, and with a few other people._' Canada explained a little deeper, using twin telepathy.

"Alright, as a super hero older brother, I will go with you!" America shouted. Denmark looked at him weirdly while Prussia looked as if he wanted to follow them, which is what he is going to do, wither they like it or not.

"America, I feel like someone is following us." Canada said quietly, but Prussia heard, and took a sharp inhale, then held his breath.

"Don't worry no one is following us!" America said obnoxiously, then laughed even more obnoxiously. Prussia exhaled the breath he was holding.

"Okay." Canada said quietly. '_I still can't shake the feeling, America._'

'_Well no one is here._' America explained.

They got to the door when suddenly something Prussia couldn't explained happened.

**WITH ENGLAND HALF AN HOUR AGO**

England just told Canada and Romana to get their brothers, so she went looking for Wales.

"WALES!" she shouted when she saw him with her other UK brothers, who forgot she was a girl.

"WHAT!" Wales asked loudly.

"I need to tell you something!" England demanded. '**It's about me being a girl**' she explained using telepathy.

"What do you need to tell me!" Wales demanded. What he needs to hold a reputation among his brothers.

"I's about me being gone for a week and needing someone to represent the UK." she lied.

"I'll do it if he doesn't." Scotland said while blowing a little smoke in England's face.

"Okay I'll come with you!" Wales said after a while.

'**Yay! Best brother ever**!' England told Wales with telepathy. Wales just rolled his eyes, so no one could see. France saw the whole thing. He smirked, he _will_ find England's secret, and when he does he _will_ tell everyone. He decided to follow the two. They got to a room, no one is allowed in, unless you get permission from a girl or a girl. Why would they go there? France wondered. When they entered he looked for the special vent, only the BTT knows about, so they can spy on the girls, but they can only hear muffled voices and that is when they are loud. The whole room is sound-prof, he can't hear anything. The girls are never too loud. He then saw the Italies enter the room,

"What are you two doing here?" he heard a muffled voice of Wales and Veniciano.

Spain joined him. "Hello mi amigo." Spain said when he saw France.

"Bonjour mon ami." France replied.

**WITH THE TWO SETS OF TWINS**

England and Wales entered the Girls Room. They sat down on one of the couches, far away from each other.

Before I continue the story let me tell you about the room. It was a nice shade of purple and pink. The walls were Pink and the many couches were purple. The girls room was actually several rooms. The first one would be like a living-room with many purple couches. Less than a handful of male nations has seen it. There are at least two 80 inch flat screen hd, TV's, given by America, and Canada, Canada paid for most of it. There was a big closed filled with fenimine products. Each girl got their own room, which looked pretty much the same. A king sized bed, with a walk-in closed, filled with clothes they like, and a bathroom. A bathroom you would find at a five star hotel. There was also a kitchen filled with food, that gets replaced every time they need to. All the doors, to the main building, are looked, super tight. There are five locks, bars on the other side, that only unlocks with a hand print. The BTT couldn't get in, even if they tried, everything. So all the girls could live there no problem, and survive for several months, without going outside. Why all that protection, from perverts, and to help keep the secret trio's secret. There is a Girls Room in every building they all have meeting at.

Back to the story. Wales was looking around, it wasn't everyday a boy goes in the GR! Suddenly the door opened, and in walked in the Italian twins.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Wales and Veniciano, shouted at the same time. England and Romano looked calm.

"We will explain later, when the North American's get here." England explained, when Veniciano, accidentally knocked into England, getting her wig off in the process.

"Ve~England has long hair?" Veniciano asked, Romano, Wales and England mentally faced palmed, except Wales, who actually faced palmed.

"I am a girl! I will explain later!" England shouted, but not loud enough for the BTT to hear.

Wales want to make Veniciano's memory disappear, because he found out England's biggest secret.

The North American twins walked into the room, and Romano saw Prussia in the back, at the shadow! Romano stormed at Prussia knocking him out, and saw France and Spain in the vent, they think no girl knows about. He knocked them out, and tied them onto chairs in the GR. They will be knocked out for a while. When England saw them she phoned someone, she phoned Hungary "Hungary, we won't be at the rest of the meeting. That is Romana, Canada, Veniciano, America, Wales, and the BTT, please write notes for us, and say we all got food poisoning by me, so we had to leave."

"Roger that!" Hungary said into the phone. "That's all?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll hang up, but pretend you are still on the phone until you get a text from Canada." England explained. Canada locked the door. You have to be a girl to exit. Canada and Romano changed in their bedrooms, with the help of their twin, to get the wig off.

The Bad Touch Trio woke up as they finished changing. "Why is the Awesome me tied up, and why is Birdie, England and Romano a girl?" Prussia asked when they were fully awake. The other members nodded.

"That is what we would like to know as well." Wales, Veniciano and America said at the same time. "I thought it was only Canada/Romana/England."

"Well it starts a long time ago..." The three girls began.

**THE END!**

**THIS HAS BEEN ON MY LAPTOP FOR A YEAR IF NOT MORE!**

**At first it was going to be North Italy not South Italy being the girl, but then I rellized popular pairings with the BTT All I have to do is change one character. So if you see any North Italy instead of South Italy and Vise Virsa, tell me kay! Also that is why South Italy is out of character sometimes...**

**ASTALA VISTA BABY! (That is stuck in my head!)**


	2. SUPER IMPORTANT AOTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

Okay, so I lost both my iPods, and my laptop is so stupid it stopped working for no reason. I can hardly do anything on the internet with my DSi. I can literally only read things. And that will glitch. I won't be able to update. I am using my sister's glitchy laptop, so don't expect updates as frequent as I did. Even though my updates weren't frequent...

I'm sorry. I lost both my iPods before school ended, then I went halfway across the country. (P.S. The Prairies are flat, and boring for a Mountain Girl) A few days after I got back from my vacation, my laptop stopped working.

I know it's halfway through August, and my next school year will be more busy because I'm going to High School for the first year. (YAY THREE MORE YEARS UNTIL I'M DONE SCHOOL!)

Marianna101 &amp; Sarah out!


End file.
